Só Pro Meu Prazer
by Nah
Summary: Tudo seria mais fácil com apenas uma frase. Mas claro, desde quando um Malfoy gosta desse tipo de coisa? Palavras não são nada, ainda mais para expressar sentimentos, pricipalmente quando falamos de um Malfoy.


**Título: **Só pro Meu Prazer

**Autora: **Nah

**Sinopse:** Tudo seria mais fácil com apenas uma frase. Mas claro, desde quando um Malfoy gosta desse tipo de coisa?

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, são de autoria da J.K. Rowling e essa fan fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. O mesmo vale para a música. Mas a fic me pertence, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

**Música:** Só pro meu prazer – Heróis da Resistência

* * *

Draco andava pelas ruas apressado sem se importar muito com as pessoas ao seu redor. Iria vê-la em poucos instantes e não parecia muito animado, previa que aquele não seria exatamente um bom encontro, achava que ele ia acabar se dando mal naquilo tudo. Há quanto tempo estava com Virginia? Meses. Nem sabia dizer direito como tudo começou, só sabia que era bom estar com ela. Lembrava-se de que foi paciente no começo, o que não era normal se tratando dele.

Tinha que admitir que a magoava as vezes, não a tratava como realmente ela merecia de verdade, salve alguns momentos. Ele tentava mudar, ser mais carinhoso, por mais que tentasse sempre voltava a ser do mesmo jeito. Nem sabia por que ela ainda estava com ele. Havia tantos caras querendo ficar com ela, mesmo assim ela estava só com ele, e por incrível que pareça, ele também só estava com ela.

Nunca tinham assumido para si próprios, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Ela já havia tentado conversar sobre o assunto, e ele sempre impedia, não queria falar sobre o relacionamento que mantinham, tinha a impressão que era melhor não. Gostava dela sim, mas não queria ir longe demais.

_Não fala nada deixa tudo assim  
Eu não me importo se nós não somos bem assim _

- Virginia! Desculpe o atraso. – Falou ao entrar no apartamento dela

- Como sempre. – Ela saiu da varanda e ele observou ela andar pela sala. Virginia era linda e tinha um jeito doce e calmo.

- Desculpe o atraso, tive um imprevisto. – Se chegou mais junto dela.

- Com uma das suas amigas? – Perguntou com mágoa.

- Com ciúme, ruiva?

- Não seja ridículo. – Draco colocou as duas mãos na cintura dela.

- Não estava com nenhuma, você sabe disso. – Tentou beijá-la. Gina tirou as mãos dele de sua cintura e se afastou um pouco.

- Certo, Draco, só estou cansada dos seus atrasos. – Ela se sentou na poltrona. – Mas é melhor aproveitarmos o pouco tempo que resta.

Draco sorriu malicioso.

- Que bom que você pensa assim. – Se sentou ao lado dela, beijando o pescoço da ruiva e as mãos subindo perigosamente pela cintura. Gina o empurrou.

- Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer, Draco. – Irritou-se com o loiro.

- Você vai vim com aquela historia de que precisamos acertar isso? – Ele levantou da poltrona, mexendo nos cabelos nervosamente.

- Esta para acabar e há não ser que você não queira que acaba, então é melhor conversamos.

- Não precisamos conversar, já cansei de dizer isso.

_É tudo real nas minhas mentiras  
E assim não faz mal  
E assim não me faz mal  
_

- Você é mesmo um idiota. Fica ai fazendo essa pose de inatingível...

- Eu gosto de você e acho que isso já basta. Para que conversarmos?

Gina se levantou da poltrona, olhando com calma. E ele sabia que por trás daquela calma estava uma fúria contida. Ele até queria vê-la enfurecida, com raiva dele. Talvez assim ele criasse mais coragem em relação a assumir o que já sabia.

- Draco, isso está terminando.

- Como você disse: vamos aproveitar, então.

- Não tem mais o que aproveitar.

Draco estreitou os olhos, demonstrando um certo rancor.

- Não é para terminarmos agora.

- É sim, Draco.

- Por que você quer estragar tudo? – Gritou enfurecido

- Eu não quero estragar nada, mas é melhor terminamos de uma vez. – Agora era ela que se aproximava, os olhos brilhando de maneira esquisita.

- Você sabe o que eu sinto por você, não sabe? – Falou baixo, enquanto ela acariciava seu rosto.

- Sei. – Murmurou. – Você me odeia, Draco, eu sei.

Draco encostou os lábios aos dela e beijou tendo certeza que aquela era a última vez, colocou tudo que sentia no beijo. Sua raiva, paixão, carinho e desejo. Aqueles últimos meses tinham sido desgastantes e agradáveis, ele gostava de estar com ela. Virginia tinha um jeito doce, mas ela nunca deixava se levar totalmente por ele, ela apenas o permitia pensar que estava no controle da situação. E ele odiava isso.

_Noite e dia se completam o nosso amor é ódio eterno  
Eu te_ _imagino eu te concerto  
Eu faço a cena que eu quiser_

- Uma última vez então. – A olhava com frieza, escondendo o que sentia.

Virginia não relutou quando foi levada até o sofá. Ele já começava a arrancar suas roupas, beijava cada parte do corpo dela que descobria, ouvindo-a sussurrar baixinho a cada toque dele. Gina sorriu um pouco quando o cabelo do loiro tocou sua pele, fazendo cosquinha, enquanto ele beijava sua barriga.

_Eu tiro a roupa pra você  
Minha maior ficção de amor  
E eu te recriei, só pro meu prazer  
Só pro meu prazer  
_

Draco pegou suas roupas e vestiu, Gina fez o mesmo. Quando já estavam completamente vestidos, ela deu um sorriso meio triste para ele, que mais do que nunca tentou controlar seus sentimentos. Tinha terminado, como era de se esperar. Pelo menos tinham tido uma última vez.

Ao sair do apartamento dela, sentiu um vazio. Se lembrou relutante de como tudo aconteceu.

Flashback

_"Andava pelas ruas de Londres sem prestar atenção em nada, havia muito tempo que não passeava por ali, desde que se formou em Hogwarts e seu pai insistiu para que ele se tornasse um comensal. Fugiu de casa, não queria participar daquela guerra, suas idéias haviam mudado, não que ele tivesse se tornado bonzinho, só não queria arriscar sua pele por causa daquele Lord. Fugiu para bem longe dali, morou na Austrália durante três anos. Agora que voltava com o fim da guerra, queria rever alguns lugares._

Mas agora as ruas de Londres não pareciam interessantes, não ligava para nada. Até que viu uma cascata de cabelos ruivos, logo se lembrou dos Weasley, de como os detestava e de como a caçula dele exercia um fascínio nele, em seus tempos de Hogwarts, nunca falou com ela direito, há não ser para insultá- la. E nunca negou para si mesmo que se sentia atraído por ela. Não se conteve e foi atrás da ruiva.

Procurou por ela, tentou conquistá-la. No começo ela não quis, mas uma hora ela não resistiu mais e estavam juntos desde então."

* * *

Um mês sem ela. Um mês chato, monótono, não conseguia se divertir ou se sentir bem com as garotas que tinha saído naquele mês. Não pensou duas vezes em aparatar no apartamento dela, naquele manhã chuvosa.

Na certa ela ainda devia estar dormindo, Virginia não acordava cedo, diferente dele. Draco foi direto para o quarto dela, mas ela não estava na cama. Os lençóis estavam embolados no chão, ela tinha mania de quando se levantava jogar os lençóis que se cobria no chão.

- Draco! – Gina apareceu no quarto, o cabelo molhado, acabava de sair do banho.

- Você acordou cedo hoje, pelo visto. O que é surpreendente já que em dias chuvosos você nem sai da cama.

- Não tenho conseguido dormir direito. – Deixou escapar. – O que faz aqui à uma hora dessas? Não estamos mais juntos...

- Ainda podemos tentar.

- Se você ajudasse com isso tudo, talvez...

_Não me venha agora com essas insinuações  
Dos seus defeitos ou de algum medo normal _

Draco se sentou na cama observando ela secar os cabelos com a toalha e depois penteá-los com cuidado. Ela fazia isso o provocando. Sabia que ele gostava de vê-la pentear os longos cabelos ruivos.

- Acha que eu quero mesmo tentar, Draco?

- Você não me expulsou ainda.

- Por que eu te expulsaria? – Ela colocou a escova de cabelo na cômoda, foi até a cama e desligou o abajur no criado mudo. – Eu sempre o esqueço ligado.

- Não sei por que insiste em usar esse treco trouxa.

- Eu gosto, e você sempre recorria a ele quando estava aqui na cama e queria ver algo melhor.

Draco sorriu malicioso para depois ficar sério, se lembrando que estava longe dela há um mês.

- Você não tem conseguido dormir desde que nós não estamos juntos?

- Não. – Ela virou de costa para ele e abriu a janela.

- Feche isso, esta chovendo.

- Eu quero assim.

_Será que você não é nada que eu penso  
Também se não for não faz mal  
Não me faz mal  
_

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, Virginia. – Ele deitou na cama. Gina continuou na janela, alguns pingos de chuva batendo em seu rosto. Ventou mais forte e ela decidiu fechar a janela.

- É melhor você ir embora, Draco.

- Eu quero ficar.

- Você sabe muito bem por que eu terminei

- Eu não gosto de conversas, Gina.

- Eu não gosto quando você deixa a toalha molhada na cama, e nem por isso eu reclamo.

- É uma comparação injusta.

- Sabe Draco, talvez eu também não goste de conversar, mas existem coisas que eu preciso saber, e você nunca diz nada.

- Eu não tenho nada a dizer.

- Então saia daqui. – Ela gritou.

_Noite e dia se completam o nosso amor é ódio eterno  
Eu te imagino eu te concerto  
Eu faço a cena que eu quiser  
_

Ela sempre explodia do nada, quando ele menos esperava. Draco lançou um olhar para a ruiva que estava em pé ao lado da cama, as faces vermelhas, os olhos castanhos com uma certa mágoa escondida, ela estava preste a chorar, mas ele sabia o quanto ela havia se tornado forte e que iria lutar contra as lágrimas. Draco levantou da cama, as mãos passando pelo cabelo como sempre fazia.

- Por que tudo isso? Não precisamos terminar. Isso está acabando com nós dois. – Draco estava a dois passos de distância dela.

- Não está acabando comigo.

- Tá sim, você nem tá conseguindo dormir. E se você não anda dormindo é porque não está legal, eu te conheço o suficiente para dizer isso. Não é nem um pouco normal você acordar cedo.

Ela não conseguiu mais lutar contra as lágrimas, sentia tanta a falta dele. Draco a abraçou, beijando seu cabelo e aspirando o cheiro dela. Ela retribui o abraço e começou a beijar a nuca de Draco. Nunca resistia quando ele estava tão próximo.

Draco começou a desabotoar a própria camisa, Virginia observava. Ele voltou a beijá-la, enquanto tentava desabotoar a blusa dela sem muita pressa, para poder apreciar aquele momento. Virginia encostou os lábios no peito dele, dando leves beijos. Ele a puxou para a cama, deitando por cima dela e a livrando do resto das roupas.

_Eu tiro a roupa pra você minha maior ficção de amor  
E eu te recriei, só pro meu prazer  
Só pro meu prazer  
_

Virginia estremeceu quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço e foi descendo. As mãos dela o apertavam para mais junto. Draco voltou a beijar a boca com possesividade, os dois corpos sabiam o ritmo que deveriam seguir, se encaixando perfeitamente. Ele beijava o lóbulo da orelha dela, ouvindo-a sussurrar baixinho o nome dele, o abraçando, juntando-o ainda mais...

A chuva aumentava. Draco deitou Virginia com a cabeça em seu peito, alisando os cabelos dela. A respiração ia se acalmando.

- Eu achava que não havia necessidade, mas eu digo assim mesmo.

- O que, Draco? – Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou. Os olhos cinza demonstrando uma ternura por ela, algo que era difícil de se ver.

- Está chovendo muito. Adoro fazer amor com você em dias de chuva. – Virginia voltou a deitar a cabeça no peito dele um pouco desapontada, não era bem isso que esperava ouvir dele.

- Eu também gosto quando está chovendo.

- Virginia!

- Anh.

- Eu te amo. – Ela levantou a cabeça assustada, Draco sorriu timidamente. – Depois disso ai que eu disse você promete não terminar mais comigo.

Ela continuou um pouco assustada para depois o abraçar e beijá-lo com todo seu amor. Desde que começou a sair com Draco não dava satisfação de sua vida para a família. Morava sozinha e ele sempre estava ali com ela, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse dito nada, ela já sabia, só queria ter certeza e ele deu toda certeza a ela naquela manhã de chuva. Se aconchegou mais nos braços dele.

- Falta você dizer. – Ele manteve a voz baixa e suave.

- Pensei que não precisasse. – Ela levantou a cabeça dizendo isso. Draco a olhou um pouco irritado. – Eu te amo, Draco. E amo ainda mais quando você faz essa cara. – Ele sorriu e ela voltou a deitar no peito dele.

- Eu podia vim morar de vez aqui, depois disso. – Ele sussurrou e ela levantou a cabeça mais uma vez, sem esperar por aquilo.

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A:** Sem muito o que dizer, só que ouvi essa música no rádio e achei a cara dos dois. Fiquei um tempão tentando achar a letra dessa música, porque nem sabia o nome da banda e quando achei, não resisti e escrevi a song.


End file.
